


Was geh'n euch meine Lumpen an? / Tanzlied des Totenschiffs

by HimeAsakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Sad Ending, Songfic, Tot eines Charcters, Tragedy, Tragödie, he didn't deserve it, last hours in life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeAsakura/pseuds/HimeAsakura
Summary: Eine Songfic über die letzten Schritte die Draco Malfoy in seinem Leben tut





	Was geh'n euch meine Lumpen an? / Tanzlied des Totenschiffs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Das ist meine erste Songfic! Ich freue mich auf viele Reviews.  
> Beta: Draconia18 ( Dankiiii! )
> 
> Achtung!: Das Lied ist so aufgeschrieben, wie ich es vom VCP kenne! Es könnte also vorkommen, dass anderer manche Textstellen anders kennt!
> 
> Melodie-> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93L93H_TItQ  
> Viel Spass!

Draco ging in der Winkelgasse entlang, die Kapuze seines Mantels tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Viele Leute gafften, wenn sie trotzdem erkannten, wer darunter steckte. Manche warfen ihm auch mitleidige Blicke zu.  
Es war ihm egal, wie zerschlissen der Mantel aussah. In ihm war er Voldemort entkommen. Nur um jetzt zu sterben.

Was geh'n euch meine Lumpen an?  
Da hängen Freud und Tränen dran.  
Was kümmert euch denn mein Gesicht?  
|:Ich brauche euer Mitleid nicht!:|

Vor einem Gebäude blieb er stehen. In Großbuchstaben goldener Schrift prangte dort 'Gottes Gericht'.  
Kurzerhand betrat der Blonde es. Hier würde sich entscheiden, ob er leben dürfte. Doch es war aussichtslos.  
In der Eingangshalle war es christlich eingerichtet. Es gab Bilder von Gott und Jesu, bei einigen Sitzgelegenheiten lagen Bibeln, und Kreuze hingen von der Decke.

Was kümmert euch was mir gefällt?  
Ich lebe mich, nicht euch auf dieser Welt!  
In euren Himmel will ich gar nicht rein,  
viel lieber in der Hölle ein!

''Mr. Malfoy. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden.'' Eine Frau war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und zeigte auf eine große Eichentür. Draco folgte ihr und wurde sofort von zwei Männern festgehalten, als sie einen großen Gerichtssaal betraten. Er wurde zu einem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes gebracht und an ihm festgekettet.  
Alle Personen im Raum - bis auf Draco - erhoben sich, als der Richter zu sprechen begann: ''Draco Lucius Malfoy. Sie sind angeklagt, einem grausamen Mann gedient und in seinem Namen Unschuldige umgebracht zu haben...'' Sein Gehirn schaltete auf Durchzug. Er wusste, was er getan hatte.  
Es ging so eine Weile weiter. Taten wurden vorgelesen, Zeugen befragt, nur der Angeklagte durfte nicht reden. Er brauchte es auch nicht.

Ich brauch gewiss nicht euren Gnaden,  
und selbst wenn Tote ich geladen,  
wenn Schimpf und Schande wären an mir dran,  
|:geht euch das einen Scheißdreck an!:|

''Mr. Malfoy. Sie werden durch ihre Taten, die dem Teufel dienten, den schwer belastenden Aussagen der Zeugen und der Tatsache, dass ihre Familie am Krieg auf der falschen Seite stand, zum Tod am Galgen verurteilt.''

Ich pfeife auf das Weltgericht,  
an Auferstehung glaub' ich nicht.  
Ob's Götter gibt das weiß ich nicht  
|:und Höllenstrafen fürcht‘ ich nicht!:|

''Nun, wir könnten ihre Strafe mildern. Wollen sie uns nicht etwas über ihre Todesserfreunde erzählen? Das kann sich mit jedem Namen besser auswirken.'' Draco wusste, dass seine Freunde ihn nicht verraten hätten, und selbst wenn, er würde es nicht tun.

Was geh'n euch meine Freunde an?  
Mit den‘ halt ich schon lang zusamm'.  
Wir zieh'n gemeinsam durch Wald und Feld  
|:und scheißen auf den Rest der Welt.:|

2 Tage später

Die Tür zum Gefängnis wurde aufgeschlagen. ''Mr. Malfoy, bitte folgen Sie mir.''  
Sie gingen einen langen, dunklen Gang entlang, am Ende ein kleines Licht. Mit jedem Schritt kamen sie dem Ende von Draco Malfoys näher.  
Sie traten in das Licht, das sie erwartet hatte, und fanden sich in einem Raum mit tausend und abertausend Heiligzeichen und –symbolen wieder. Mittendrin ein großer Galgen. Ein Mönch und ein Pfaffe traten aus einer Mange von Zauberern heraus um seinen Geist zu reinigen, doch er winkte ab. Er trat zum Galgen, zu seiner Erlösung von dieser Welt. Langsam wurde ihm der Strick angelegt, aber Draco schaute kühn in die Menge und lächelte.

Ich möchte keinen Pfaffen sehn',  
ich werde allein zum Galgen geh'n.  
Denn den Tod fürcht‘ ich nicht,  
|: ich trug zu lange sein Gesicht:|

In der Ferne hörte man Glocken läuten.


End file.
